Dear God
by Tenshi Sasher
Summary: One night, three year old Goten Son says a prayer to God for his family, and asks questions to heaven about the father he never knew.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, but it would be pretty cool now wouldn't it?_**

**The stars shone brightly from their velvet slumber, the silver rays emitted from their heavenly bodies drenched the green earth in illuminated sleep. The silent stream glistened like ten thousand wandering crystals trying to find their way back home. Although summer was predominant everywhere, the breeze that blew felt mostly of winter, as an unusual chill was laced into its breath. The trees danced silently as the cold wind blew their emerald appendages in a thousand different directions. The crickets seemed to brave the chill as they sang a midnight sonnet, telling of wars won, victories obtained and hero's who's names had been long forgotten. A locust or two also joined in the chorus, sending their beautifully woven tales of love and loss out across the open clearing, and ringing through the darkened forest.**

**Nearby, a silent cottage seemed to sleep soundly as the heavenly insects serenaded it to slumber with their song. Absolutely nothing stirred in the cottage, save a small boy, who was no more than three years old. **

**He slowly opened the heavy wooden door, his arms barely long enough to reach the brazen handle with the aid of his tip toes. As the door silently creaked, his hold was so firm and so strong on the handle that he was effortlessly swung out of the warmth of his house, half running, and half being pulled by the wooden giant.**

**As soon as he had gained control of the door by anchoring his feet to the ground and pulling as hard as he could, he closed the mighty oaken warrior as quietly as possible. **

**As he turned around, he was astounded by the beauty stretched before him. A feeling that only a small child can understand filled his being, and he stumbled into the front yard, nearly overwhelmed by the beauty of the nighttime.**

**He staggered quietly into the embrace of the evening. It was late at night, so late that the beautiful silver moon stood upright in the middle of the darkened sky. The purple clouds were etched with a blue lining as the moon would occassionally hide behind them, and stars would come frequently to join him. Tonight, the clouds weren't fluffy as they usually were at daytime, tonight they were so airy and light, you could practically see through them as you gazed up into the stratus-like angels.**

**Goten Son sat on the ground and quietly gazed into the heavens, hypnotized by the beauty of the night. **

**Being a young and impressionable boy, he had always heard he was the exact image of his father. He had heard stories of what his father had done, and all the people that loved him. He wondered if he would be much like him when he grew up.**

**The breeze blew his raven hair into his face, and had he not been so engulfed in thought, he would have smiled as the glossy strands dancing across his face were tickling his features. But tonight was different. There were several things he had not noticed since he had come out into the yard. **

**He hadn't noticed the fireflies dancing across the nights sky, or the small woodland creatures carefully watching him from their home. Usually, this would have been what brought him out from his warm sleep and cozy house, but tonight, there was a look of intense proportions on his young face as he refused to move his gaze from the heavens.**

**After several minutes, he spoke. His voice, irregularly high for a boy, even a three year old at that, seemed somehow to drop a notch in its falsetto tone, as seriousness draped his words.**

**It wasn't a grave tone, but one of the uttmost sincereity and intensity. He began...**

**"Dear God. I was hoping that I could talk to you tonight. I have heard about you and all the things you've done for people like me, and how we can talk to you whenever we want. So I wanted to just say a few things to you while I am thinking about it.**

**Please bless Gohan. He played with me for a long time today, and he taught me some things he said I would learn when I started school. He told me about something called math, he says it isn't very fun but it sounds like a lot of fun to me. But if Gohan doesn't like it then it must be bad. But please bless Gohan for all he done for me and all he done for me before today and ever since I was born.**

**Bless Grammpa God please. He come over today for a little bit, and I haven't seen him too much lately, I think he must be real busy doing things at his house. He come over for a while and ate dinner that mom made, and he said it was good, and I said it was good so it was good. Maybe you should come over for dinner sometime, I bet you'd say it was good too. But mom says your busy a lot so you can't come over for dinner. But maybe you could come over when your not busy. If you do then I'll tell mom to make rice, 'cause that's my favoritest and she does it the best, at least I think so, so you probably would make it your favoritest too.**

**And God, please bless Mister Piccolo. He hasn't comed over in a while, but I saw him yesterday for a minute when I was playing in the woods. He didn't say nothing to me except that I need to come home so mom wouldn't worry about me. But mom knew where I was, I think she did, but I didn't tell him that, I just came home. But please do something good for Mister Piccolo because I haven't seen him smile in a long time so he must not be very happy, so please send him a good thing and make him smile.**

**I bet your wondering why I came out here to talk tonight didn't you? Well, its because I didn't know if my prayers got there sooner 'cause the roof is in the way so I comed outside so I could not worry about the roof being in the way. I wonder if heaven is where the stars are? Is it? Whether it is or it 'aint I bet if I pray towards them that you'll get it sooner. I have a big prayer tonight and I need you to get it as soon as you can.**

**God, I am worried about Mom. Please be with her and make her not sad. I don't know why but she has been so sad lately. I know she has been sad because when she was making that good dinner tonight she was having tears in her eyes. They didn't come out but I saw them and I was worried about her. That has been happening a lot lately and I don't know why but I think I know why.**

**My birthday was three months ago. I turned three. I still can't believe I am that old, I was so glad that I was finally three. Trunks was three but now he's four and he says I am a little kid but I am still glad to be three, its a lot betterer than being two.**

**But my birthday was three months ago, and I heard Gohan say that mom gets sad three months from my birthday. He also gets really sad too. I get sad because they are sad. Also Gohan's birthday is around when everyone is sad and that makes me sad too because everyone isn't happy on his birthday. I wish everyone was happy then but they are sad. I try and be happy for him, I drew him a picture on his last birthday of me and I was happy, and so I hoped it would make him happy too, and it did for a little bit but then he got sad again and mom did too.**

**Gohan is gonna be fifteen years old! That is so big, I can't wait until I am fifteen years old. But he's so sad. Even Mister Piccolo is sad around this time. I don't know why they are sad, but I heard Mister Vegeta say something about dad. He didn't think I heard him but I did, but I didn't let him know I heard.**

**He said dad died around after I was born, but I knew that. He said dad died around Gohan's birthday but I didn't know that. I think they are sad because they miss dad. Mom was crying tonight in her room and I wanted to go in and see why, but I think I knew why. I think she misses dad a whole lot.**

**One day, I made her cry. I didn't mean to and I didn't know how I did. But I did.**

**It was early in the morning and I got up before everyone did. I couldn't find anything to do so I was eatin' breakfast. And then I spilled my juice all over me and it made a stain on my shirt. It was wet and sticky and it made me feel sticky too. So I went to change and I couldn't find anything to wear. Gohan was asleep and mom was too and I didn't want to wake them up. So I went into one of the rooms we don't use very much, only when Grammpa comes over we use it because he's too big to sleep on the couch. And there was a closet in that room but I was too little to get anything from the hangers, so I went over to a dresser. It had some of Grammpa's clothes in it but they were big people's clothes and I couldn't get in them. But I was looking and I found a shirt that was too small for me. I had seen some pictures of Gohan when he was little and so I thought it must be his drawer from a long time ago. But it was too small and it was really hot and I was kinda hot anyhow so I didn't wear it. And I kept on lookin' in some other drawer and I found a outfit that was just a little bigger than what I wear. It was orange and I 'aint too sure but I think it says 'Turtle' on it. I can't read very good, but mom taught me how to read a little bit but I can't read Kanji very well, it's hard and she says only big people read it good. Gohan reads it good so I hope I can read Kanji like Gohan can one day. But I put it on and it was a little big but it fit me good so I wore it. **

**I was playing outside when mom woke up and she was lookin' for me but I didn't know that she was. She saw me through the kitchen window and came runnin' outside. I stopped and said good mornin' like I always do and she started to cry. I don't know why she was cryin' but she was sad and I wished I knew why. I think she said something about seein' dad but I don't know. I look a lot like dad I've heard but I'm a lot littler than dad I think. She asked me to not wear that outfit again that she would make one for me like it. So she did and I wear that sometimes. I like it a lot because it looks like the one dad wears in the picture by mom's bed. I want to be just like dad when I grow up, maybe if I am then Mom and Gohan won't miss him so much. I only wish I knew what dad was like.**

**Everyone seems to like dad a lot. I know mom and Gohan like dad a lot, even more than Ms. Bulma does, or Mister Piccolo. Mister Vegeta is the only one who says he doesn't like dad. I think he does though, but I don't think he likes me.**

**One day I was at Trunks' house and we were playing, but I got lost because we were hiding from each other. I was in their house and its so big I couldn't figure out where I was. I saw Mister Vegeta walking around and I went up to ask him to help me. He didn't know I was over because I hadn't told him I was because Ms. Bulma said he wasn't feeling in a good mood that day and it might make him mad but I was lost and I thought he would help me.**

**I ran up to him and I was really scared but I was happy to see him because I knew he'd help me. He heard me coming and he turned around and for a second he thought I was dad. I know he thought I was because he said that word that he calls dad but I can't remember what it is. When he found out it was me he got mad and yelled at me for a minute. I don' know why he did it but he did and I was even more scared. But when I got scared, he got not mad anymore and he helped me find Ms. Bulma. Mister Vegeta is a good person I think he is anyway. He is just mad a lot, I think he is mad because he misses dad. He says he's glad dad doesn't bother him anymore. I asked him once, Mister Vegeta, are you glad dad is dead? And you know what God? He didn't answer me he just told me to leave him alone. I know he misses dad. Everyone misses dad. I would miss dad too if I had known him but he wasn't alive when I was so I can't miss him. But you know what? I miss him anyways.**

**I wanna ask you a big favor God? Will you let me talk to dad? I want to tell him something. I know you would tell him for me but I wanna tell him myself too. I don't know how to talk to dad, but I know he is in heaven where you are so maybe you could let him hear me? I guess I just talk to him like I talk to you. Sometimes when mom talks to dad she talks to him through the picture in her room, but she's asleep so I don't wanna wake her up. Sometimes she talks to him where they buried him, but that's too far away and I can't go there without mom or Gohan or Mister Piccolo. He's not really buried there, it was just what they call remains, but I don't know what that word means. But I know even his "remains" aren't there because he is in heaven with you. It makes me confused sometimes because they say he is there underneath the ground by that grave stone, but mom and Gohan say that he is in heaven. I want to go to heaven sometimes so I can meet dad and you, but I would miss mom and Gohan too much.**

**So I am just gonna talk to dad now, okay God? Thank you for listening to my prayers. I love you Amen.**

**Goten Son adjusted his seat on the ground, and looked intently into the sky as if something monotonously important was about to happen. His young face grew serious and he looked upwards even harder looking for a sign from heaven. He was beginning to despair when nothing happened. He even felt like he might cry if he didn't get to talk to his father. He was gazing hard into the sky when his eyes fell on a star that was brighter than the others. It seemed to be waving at him as it danced against the velvet darkness in graceful movements. Its brightness canceled out the illumination of the other stars so much that Goten knew at once what it was. He smiled widely and almost yelled in to the nights sky..**

**"Hi Daddy!!"**

**He sat waving excitedly before he began to talk...**

**"Hi dad! I don't know if you know me but my name is Goten. I wanted to meet you and I asked God if I could and there you are! I wish I could really see you though. I need to tell you something and there is something I need to ask you, don't let me forget because its real important.**

**Wow, I don't know much of what to say, I have always wanted to talk to you, I can't believe it! I wish mom was here, maybe I should go and wake her up so she can talk to you too? Or Gohan? But maybe they would think you were just a star and not daddy. So maybe I won't wake them up.**

**Do you like heaven a lot? I bet its pretty up there. I heard that heaven is prettier than anywhere, even here. I think its really pretty here, but heaven must be prettier 'cause the Bible says its prettier so it must be. What's God like? I bet he's really nice. He always makes me safe when I am scared so it must be nice to not be scared.**

**Anyways, I know mom and Gohan would want to talk to you, but I don't think they would believe that I am really talking to you. Maybe they would but lots of people don't see what I see. Sometimes Trunks doesn't even see what I see.**

**Dad, mom misses you a lot. She has been cryin' a whole lot lately, but only when she think si don't see her. I am smarter than grown ups think I am because I see a lot they don't think I see, and know a lot that they don't think I know. But I know when mom is sad. She has been really sad a lot lately, and she has been in her room a lot more than she usually is. I know she goes to where your "remains" are a lot too. I heard that she used to go every morning and stay all day over there. I guess maybe she thought that you were there, but I know you're in heaven. She used to go every night too, and sometimes Mister Piccolo would go and make her come home because Gohan was all alone. I wasn't around then but I heard stories about it. When she found out she was gonna have me she quit going so much, but I heard after I was born that she went all the time, and I went with her. I think she was trying to show me to you. That was when I was just a baby so I don't remember it. I wish I did because maybe one day you might have seen me since mom went so much, and I want to see you real bad. Since I've grown up a little bit, mom doesn't go so much anymore. But she has been going there a lot lately. **

**Sometimes she talks to you when she's there and I wonder if you can hear her. I hope you can because I think she wouldn't talk if you couldn't hear her. She talks to you through your picture sometimes. I wonder how you can hear her in so many different places? Maybe if your in heaven you can hear her real good no matter where she is. I wonder if you ever talk to her. I know she has seen you sometimes when she's asleep. 'Cause I sleep with mom still and now that I am three I am trying to get grown up and sleep in my own bed, but sometimes I still sleep in mom's bed with her. She won't let me sleep where you used to because she says you are there. I look but I don't see you. But if mom says your there then you must be, so I always sleep real close to mom so I don't get on your side.**

**One time there was a real bad storm and I was real scared. Mom isn't afraid of anything but I knew she was even scared a little bit. Gohan told me once mom doesn't like storms. I wondered how she could act not scared when she was. I guess so I wouldn't be scared. **

**The night went on and the storm got worse, I was afraid our whole house would blow away. I heard on the radio that it was gonna be a typhoon I think. I have never been in one of those but I know mom was kinda scared when she heard about it. I slept right next to mom that night and she rocked me to sleep and held me in her arms and sang a little song so I wouldn't be scared. I know she was a little scared too. So you know what? We slept on your side of the bed that night. She moved over to where she said you slept because she was so scared. After that, we both fell asleep easy. I think you were there that night and you were holding us so we wouldn't be scared. I wanted to say thank you for that because after that mom hasn't been scared when the typhoon comes.**

**Another night I was sleepin' with mom and she had a dream. I don't know exactly what happened but she looked happy when she was asleep. When she woke up again she was sad that it was a dream. She didn't cry when she woke up but boy she looked awful sad. I asked her what the dream was about and she said that you were in it and that everything was happy again. Then she went to sleep again. I didn't see her cry, but I felt that the pillow was wet after she fell asleep again.**

**Why does it make her sad to see you dad? I would think that it would make her real happy. Maybe she is just sad that when she sees you that its only when she's asleep and Gohan and me can't be there with her to see you too. Maybe also she's sad because you can't be with us all of the time. But I would be happy if I saw you, even if it was just in a dream. I think I dreamed about you once. I have never seen you so I don't know if it was you or not. Well, you looked a lot like me, 'sept you was a lot bigger. You smiled a lot and when you were there we all felt safe and happy. Mom was so happy you were there, and Gohan was too. I was happy but I was a little bit scared because I didn't know what you were like. Its not that I am afraid, its just I get scared sometimes when I see people I don't know. At first I was afraid, but you picked me up and held me and I was happy. Then I woke up. Boy how I wish I knew you like that.**

**Gohan, he misses you a lot too. I know he loves you like mom does. He hides it not as good as mom does though. Mom tries to hide it because she doesn't want him or me to be sad or worry about her. Gohan cries sometimes dad, it makes me feel scared when I see him cry. Gohan is the toughest guy in the whole world and when he cries I feel afraid, and sad too. He doesn't cry a whole lot anymore, only now and then when mom makes your favorite dinner or when his birthday comes around. Why does Gohan have to be sad on his birthday? People should be happy on their birthday and not sad. I think Mister Vegeta said you died on almost Gohan's birthday, so maybe he just misses you.**

**Mom doesn't say a whole lot about you, not as much as Gohan does. He tells me stories of things you and him used to do together when he was a little boy. Things you showed him and how you taught him to not be afraid. I love it when he tells me about you. It makes me wanna meet you real bad. I wish I knew what you were like.**

**Gohan said once to me, he said that you saw the things I did and always watched me from heaven. I wonder how you can see me and me not see you? I try and be good and do what mom says so you'll be proud of me. Gohan does his school work a lot so I guess he tries and makes you proud of him too. Mom has been talking about letting Gohan go to a real school next year or maybe the year after that, when he's older. Mom loves Gohan a lot and so I know why she would be sad if he went to school. I think sometimes she's afraid when she's alone just her and me.**

**Guess what daddy? Don't tell anyone but mom has started to show me martial arts. She said not to tell Gohan or Mister Piccolo or anyone, but that I can play them when Trunks comes over. She said that she never liked Gohan to do martial arts when he was little, but that you taught him anyhow, and if you were here that you would wanna teach me, so she was gonna show me so you would be proud of me. I like the way mom teaches but I wish you were here.**

**I wish you could see Gohan. I know he wishes he could see you too.**

**I heard that he was real, real sad after you died. Mister Piccolo came to live with us after you died and take care of us like you would have wanted, until Gohan gets old enough and is not so sad anymore. I like Mister Piccolo a whole lot. He taught me a few things, like how to control my ki and all, but he told me he would be really upset if I old mom that he showed me how to do that. I don't know why but Mister Piccolo is scared of mom. I think even Mister Vegeta is scared of mom a little bit. But Mister Piccolo was real nice to us, he helped Gohan to not be sad and to be strong like you would have wanted. He took care of us for a long time and he helped mom around the house sometimes. Mister Piccolo is a lot like how I think it would be to have a dad. He was there when I learned how to walk. I don't remember it very well, but I remember everyone was happy at how fast I learned. Mister Piccolo was proud of me, just like mom and Gohan. Don't tell but he taught me how to tie my laces. He didn't show me how but he stood there and told me what to do. He wouldn't let me go and play until I learned how. I got really upset because I didn't think that I could learn without someone showing me how, but he taught me how to anyways.**

**Mister Piccolo quit living with us when I turned three. I heard he had been living with us for seven years when he moved out. Gohan was really sad when he left and mom even cried a little bit. She really likes Mister Piccolo but she doesn't tell him very much....I don't know why. Mister Piccolo was sad when he left too, but he said he felt like it was time that he left. Before he left he touched my head and told me he was proud of me. I was glad he was because I wanted to make him proud. Sometimes I wanted to call him dad, but that would have made mom sad. I didn't want to call him that because I thought he was dad or that he was better a dad than you were, I just want to have a dad so bad that I wanted him to be mine. I wish you would come back and be with us so you could be my real dad.**

**Oh! I almost forgot I have a question for you. I don't know how your gonna answer it and I am kinda afraid to ask, but here goes...**

**Daddy, do you love me?**

**That's a funny question, 'aint it? How can you love me when you've never even seen me? But God loves me and He's never seen me before. So do you? I hope you do.**

**I know its kinda weird, that I would ask you that. But I want you to love me. I want you to be with me and be proud of me like you are of Gohan. I want to tell my kids stories about you and me when I have them. I want to tell them stories about how we did things together like you and Gohan did. I want them to know that my daddy loved me. So do you?**

**I know you can't be here, but I wish you could. I know that your in heaven and its awful hard to leave but I wish that you could just meet me one time and then I would have a story to tell Gohan like Gohan tells me. I want to be just like you when I grow up, dad, but I don't know what that is. I wish that I knew what you were like so I could be like you."**

**Goten Son paused for a moment, as if listening to something that was faint and low. Something as quiet as the wind itself. And then, he looked up, his ebony eyes sparkling with the reflection of the dewey star that he had been so intently gazing at, and he smiled, a wide, happy smile.**

**"Thanks. Me too, dad."**

****

****

****

****

****

**The morning hadn't even come when Goten felt someone shaking him gently. He opened his eyes and saw the black velvet sky slowly turning to pink. **

**"G..G...Gohan?" He asked sleepily.**

**"Yeah, what are you doing out here squirt?" Gohan replied attentively.**

**"Oh, I was just talking to God. He let me talk to dad a little bit."**

**Gohan looked at his baby brother, as if a bit confused by this. He also looked slightly sad by the mention of his father's name. But he managed to ask,**

**"Oh? And what did dad say to you?"**

**Goten let a big, warm smile creep across his face as he replied,**

**"He told me that he loved me."**

**_Well, I hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing this as it is a bit different from anything I have ever done. I hope you enjoyed it too! May God bless all of ya'll!! Email me at saiyantenshidbz@yahoo.com, but to make it more effortless, please just review it! Feel free to also read any of my other work. All of which is just a little different than the next. I have several projects in mind for later, mostly drama's and bio's of characters. Although I am working on my current comedy epic, which should have another chapter up soon. But please review this story! Love ya'll and God bless!!!!_**

¤Tenshi¤ 


End file.
